


That Would Be Awkward

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: Chrom and Ada laze in bed and touch on their previous partners (or lack thereof.)





	

.

 

 

Chrom is built dense, she has realized at least ten times over; his skinny shins and narrow waist belie the weight of him now, pinning her into the bedding. It feels nice. Warm. Simple. He inhales when she exhales, just like that. She almost wishes they could be even closer, like skin on skin isn't enough. It's going to have to be enough.

"I could nap here," he remarks, so lazily he's half-way there already.  "You're comfortable."

"Well, I can't lay here all afternoon, so you're going to have to find someone else if it's gonna be one of your power naps," she says, fingering his hair out of his eyes. He chuckles and presses a kiss to the soft inner curve of her breast. It tickles, whisper soft.

"Who else is going to let me nap on them?" he asks.

"Are you saying you _aren't_ one of those philandering princes?" Ada teases.

Chrom gives her a skeptical look, but his mouth is curved into a warm smile.

"If that's so, I'm not very good at it," he says. 

"Well, I'm a fan," she says.

"Thank you," he says, and then he laughs. "I don't know if I'd have what it takes, to be honest. You're my second."

Curious. She wonders if he's her second, or her third, or if he really is her first. Is it strange to think he's always going to be her first no matter what, though? Ten years from now, if they are both married with children and busy lives, her first will still be a reckless young prince she met entirely by chance. Welcome to the world: here's the man who will let his fingers wander up you and blush while doing it. Be nice to him; he always means the best, even when things get rough and tumble.

"Did you pluck her out of a field too?" Ada asks, teasing still. She bumps her toes against his.

"No, that's just you," he says. He shifts on top of her, which Ada appreciates — her feet were starting to fall asleep. "Is it weird if I tell you?"

"It's someone I know, huh?" Ada replies. "Otherwise it wouldn't be weird at all. I don't mind, either way."

Chrom scoffs, easy and good-natured.

"Fair enough," he says. "It was Sully."

Ada laughs.

"I can see that, actually," she says. "Who started it?"

"Her, obviously, and it was just..." he says. He chuckles, and he rests his chin on her chest. He looks at her through his eyelashes, and the broad line of his shoulders arcing over her ribs is delightful to look down at.

"Are you going to tell me, or are you too shy?"

He laughs, a rumble against her skin.

"I'm not shy!" he protests. "Gods, you're going to laugh. She made some raunchy joke and I didn't get it, and we were talking, and I guess she just got tired of me being oblivious, so she kissed me."

Ada laughs.

"You? Oblivious?"

"I was fifteen," he replies. He grins and palms up her side, hand resting at her hip. "You went easy on me."

"We just walked in on each other until we decided we might as well," she says.

"Something like that," Chrom replies with a snort.

(Her, a wanderer with strange talents instead of any known kin, king or county, and him, someone in the midst of growing into his role, surrounded by politics and burgeoning war, and—)

"We got together in the stables and everything smelled like horses," he says. "It was awkward but fun. Less fun when Frederick found us and lectured us, but still good."

"When doesn't Frederick factor in on those situations?"

"Never," Chrom snorts. "But maybe it was a good thing. Sully and I had something to laugh about so it was never awkward between us."

He sighs contentedly, laying his cheek back down. 

"You didn't court her?"

"No. She was one of the guys. _That_ would have been awkward."

Ada laughs.

"That doesn't make any sense," she says.

"It's the truth," Chrom says, and he crawls up to kiss her with a grin. She is momentarily delighted by the tug of his lips, the warmth of his mouth, and Chrom shifts so that his thigh is firmly wedged in the crux of her legs. Just that bit of pressure is exciting, and he murmurs to her: "Want to go again?"

Her nose bumps his as he pushes up against her, digging her against the mattress.

"We've got time," she murmurs back.

So they do.


End file.
